


Serenade

by Jackidy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackidy/pseuds/Jackidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd come by her window every night if he had to, just to sing to her. It didn't matter how long it took, he'd let her know how much he loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentines day this year, need to really write this pair again. Please note my name for Belgium is actually Veronique and not Bella, like it suggests at the end. Not quite sure if this is a human AU or just normal verse so I'll leave that up to your guys.

The first night he appeared with his guitar at her window she only cracked her window open slightly, watched him for a few moments before going back into the darkness of the house, shaking her head and leaving him to play his guitar out on the street by himself. 

His smile falters a little as he finds her neither by the door nor by the window, running a hand through his hair before turning to leave, guitar in one hand and a rose in the other. Twirling it in his fingers he finds his smile coming back. She’d stop and listen to him one day and she’d fall madly in love with him, yes. 

The second night he appeared, she lingered by the window, blinking at him as she held the curtain, just about to close it. He hopes she can hear him, singing a little louder than yesterday and playing the same song as before, and silently hoping she responds somehow this time. Once again she’s not there when he finishes as he waits for lord knows how long but she never appears.

He tells himself it’ll go better tomorrow, not losing his faith just yet. He picks the two roses he brought and pauses for a moment, leaving them on her doorstep before he leaves.

The third night he appeared, she stays and listens, opening the window and watching him with the faintest of smiles on her lips. He nearly loses his place in the song and fumbles with his guitar as he notices just how pretty she is in this lighting, a girlish laugh leaving her lips and her smile grows larger.

He’s just made a fool of himself in front of her and damn, she was even prettier when she smiled, when she laughed. Realising he wasn’t going to go on, just staring somewhat blankly at her, she retreats from the window, throwing a smile over her shoulder and another giggle. 

He leaves feeling triumphant that day, leaving with a slight skip in his step. He’s that pleased he forgets to leave her rose behind, barely able to contain the grin on his lips. 

The fourth night he appeared she was waiting; leaning out of her second story window and smiling down at him as he arrived, taking a moment to hide his surprise at her being there before starting to sing and play for her. She’s still there as he finishes, waiting a moment to see if she moves and she doesn’t. 

He takes a breath and smiles at her, bowing ever so slightly to her. “For my Bella.” He speaks, watching as her face pinked and she moved back inside. He knew she wasn’t coming back, leaving a further two roses on her doorstep before leaving again.

The fifth night he brings a bouquet, its valentine’s day after all, leaving them by his feet as he begins to play. He arrived earlier than usual, though he has more to say, more to do today…tonight. He starts playing slowly, humming along to the tune before starting to sing, slight dance in his step and a sway as he sings. 

He doesn’t notice her arrival, finishing his tune to find her stood at the doorstep, leaning on the doorframe with a smile on her lips. She still hasn’t moved, watching him somewhat warily as he approaches with the roses in hand, Guitar swinging against his hip and thigh.

He takes one of her cold pale hands into his, bringing it to his lips and his green eyes never leave hers, enjoying the flush that spreads across her cheeks and curls around her ears. He gives her the roses then, spotting the ones he had given her previously over her shoulder as he turns to hide her embarrassment at the gesture. So she had kept his roses from before, he had almost feared they’d been forgotten and left to die on her doorstep. 

Turning back to her, he presses a kiss to her wrist this time, eyes closing and grinning at the squeak he gets in response. Beautiful, simply beautiful, sighing at the smell of chocolates and tulips on her skin and silently wondering if it would be too bold to kiss her on the lips.

“For my Bella, my Valentine.”


End file.
